Shane Walsh (TV Series)
Shane Walsh is Rick's partner and best friend since high school. After the initial outbreak, he begins to harbor feelings for Lori, Rick's wife. He is one of the main members of the survivors camped outside of Atlanta. Overview Shane was Rick Grimes's partner in the King County Sheriff's Department and best friend since high school. When the apocalypse occurred (with Rick in a coma) Shane helped save Lori Grimes and Carl Grimes by fleeing with them toward Atlanta. Appearance and Personality Shane was a fairly athletic built Caucasian male with dark brown curly hair, which he later shaves off. During the first season, Shane was largely the secondary protagonist, having lead the group until Rick's arrival, and continued to be the de-facto second-in-command through out the first and second seasons, much to his apparent dismay, causing tension between the two former partners. During his incursions with Lori, he developed an obsession with her; and was never able to get his head around the fact that Lori left him for Rick, who was thought to be dead when he and Lori had their sexual encounters. Despite his strong leadership abilities, combat proficiency, skill with firearms (having been a former gun instructor) and protective instincts, Shane is largely morally unstable, and by season two has only one motive, to keep himself, Lori, her unborn child (who he believed to be his) and Carl safe, no matter what the cost. He believes himself to have the most pragmatic view of the apocalyptic world, and most qualified to lead the group in the post-apocalyptic hell. By season two, Shane becomes more of an antagonist, having shed his concepts of guilt, shame and moral correctness in favor of the concept of survival for himself and those he cares about by any means, even murdering his allies, going against the beliefs of the group, and betraying his former best-friend; leading to his eventual demise. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Shane and Rick were best friends throughout their childhood. Shane was an avid football enthusiast, playing on his school's team as number 22 (which he's reminded of by the necklace he wears). He was a known prankster, once stealing the principal's car. He had many casual relationships with girls - even once apparently having sex with the high school women's athletics teacher. Shane eventually went into police administration along with Rick, and the two soon worked as local deputies for the King County Sheriff's Department. He became close to Rick's family during this time. Throughout his adult life, Shane never married, and had instead stayed a womanizer. Season 2 Chupacabra He assists Lori and Carl in their leave from their city and toward Atlanta, which was supposedly a refugee center. They were stopped by a roadblock where they met the Peletier family, and watched in horror as Atlanta was destroyed by military helicopters. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Shane was in a relationship with Lori before Rick came back, as well as a surrogate father to Carl, he looked after both of them and made decisions that suited their best interest. "Guts" Shane is seen having a sexual relationship with Lori at the beginning of the episode and is reminded of her husband Rick, but she continues to believe that he is dead as Shane told her and continues her relationship with Shane. Later, Shane is seen again, teaching Carl how to tie knots and rope and continues to be the leader of the survivor group. "Tell It to the Frogs" When Rick showed up among a group of survivors returning from Atlanta, Lori seethed at Shane and warned him to stay away from her family. "You think I'm not happy Rick's alive?" Shane asked. "Why would you be?" she responds. "You are the one that told me that he died." Indeed, Shane was the last to see Rick in the hospital, but left the building believing Rick was dead. He was tortured by his responsibility in leaving him there. But, as he tells Lori, "I had y'all to think about." Still, his feelings for Lori persist. Angered by Lori's comments, he oversees Ed hit his wife and threaten the other women to which he then proceeds to beat Ed severely and threatens that if he ever touches anyone else at camp then the next time he will not stop punching. "Vatos" With Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog, still out looking for Merle and the bag of guns Rick left in Atlanta, Shane continues on as the de-facto leader of the group. Jim has been digging for some reason constantly a bit away from camp, concerning the group. Shane goes to talk to him, but Jim appears paranoid and is acting strange. Shane subdues him and Amy and Andrea caught. This is short-lived, however, as walkers invade the camp and begin to kill several of the survivors. Shane takes up the defence, guarding Lori and Carl specifically. Rick and the others then return from Atlanta and aid in successfully saving the camp, though the damage had already been done. "Wildfire" Following the attack on the Atlanta camp, the group had begun to dig holes for their deceased group members. While digging the holes, Rick, Lori and Shane discuss how to deal with Andrea over the issue of Amy’s death and reanimation. Shane stated that she was infected, and needed to be treated like any other zombie. Rick attempted to approach Andrea, however, she pulled a gun on him stating that she knew how the safety works, forcing Rick to back off. Shane and Rick had an argument over whose fault the attack on the camp truly was. During this argument, Jacqui revealed to the group that Jim had been bitten. Shane and Rick head into the nearby woods to scout out the area. After disagreeing where the group should go after leaving camp, Shane watched as Rick wandered off to search alone further off. In a state of impaired judgement, Shane raised his shotgun and took aim at Rick’s unsuspecting back. Shane holds his aim for several seconds then lowers his weapon. This indiscretion was witnessed by Dale, who had been watching out of a mistrust of Shane. Shane, played it off as nothing, stating that "they should start wearing reflective vests such as the kind used by forklift drivers". Dale however did not believe him, but kept it to himself. They all returned to camp. Strangely enough, Shane starts to agree with Rick (despite some minor objections), which surprises both Rick and Lori. They all decide to leave camp and head for the Center for Disease Control, where they attempt to locate a cure. "TS-19" Shane eventually backed Rick's plan to go to the CDC. Their first night at the facility, Shane drunkenly professed his love to Lori and tried to kiss her, which caused her to push him away. As this event turned into a struggle, Shane attempted fondling her between the legs to satisfy her only to have his neck and ear clawed by her nail. Angry and hurting, he returns to his senses as he leaves for the night. When T-Dog and Rick questioned Shane about the injuries the next day, Shane said he probably did it to himself in his sleep. When Rick says that he's never done that before, Shane replies "Not like me at all," he said, eyeing Lori. When Dr. Edwin Jenner eventually locks the survivors in the facility during the final hour of a self-destruct count down, some of them listened to the man's reasoning, while others decided to take more drastic action. Shane, in the latter category along with Daryl Dixon, attempted threatening Jenner. In a moment of blind rage, fear and frustration, Shane aims his shotgun at the doctors head before demanding him to let them go. As the doctor refuses to comply, Shane begins to lose it. Even at the protests of Rick and Lori who know that they all would definitely die if he shot Jenner. Before the delusional man can pull the trigger, Rick attempts to stop him and the two friends fight for the shotgun. Rick manipulates the shotgun into hitting Shane before taking him down with a punch. With Jenner's life momentarily spared, Rick is able to talk him out of deciding when they should die and allow them to escape. As a result, Jenner releases the doors before warning them that the main floor had sealed shut upon their arrival and would they would be facing indestructible glass. Shane, Lori, Rick, Daryl and those who choose to leave do so while Jenner and some others remain to see their fate through to the end. With minutes to escape, Shane remains vigilant in their escaping. He goes as far as to shoot out the glass but to no effect. Carol mentions she may have something that could help to which Shane says would probably be useless. Once again, the former leader of the Atlanta survivors is wrong as Carol presents a grenade that Rick had left in his pocket the day he arrived at camp. Rick pulls the pin and drops the explosive by the window, destroying an entire window, thus allowing them to escape to their vehicles. After the explosion, Shane drives the jeep along with the convoy into an unknown and dangerous future. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Still envious of Rick and Lori, Shane decides to split away from the group. He agrees to stay at least until they find Sophia, and helps with the search. Shane stays with Rick and Carl as they go separate ways from the others. Shane also witnesses Carl get shot by Otis and is just as stunned as Rick and just as worried. "Bloodletting" Shane drags Otis along as they run to Hershel Greene's farm, to get Carl medical help. Shane comforts Rick over his distraught over Carl. Later, Shane volunteers to go out in Rick's place to find Carl proper supplies for his surgery to get the fragments of the bullet out. Otis also goes, saying he shot Carl and should be responsible for saving him as well. Otis and Shane find the FEMA shelter near the high school overrun with walkers. They create a distraction to retrieve supplies from a nearby trailer, but are discovered as they exit, and are forced to seek refuge inside the high school as walkers storm their location. "Save the Last One" Shane and Otis sprint through the hallways with numerous walkers in hot pursuit, and are forced to seek refuge on top of a set of retracted bleachers in the gymnasium. With not enough ammo to deal with the walkers outright, they devise an escape plan. The two split up and Shane injures his ankle when he drops from the window of the gymnasium. Outside and limping, Shane grows desperate as walkers begin to corner him, but gets help from Otis. Flashing forward, a solemn Shane returns to the farm just in time with the medical supplies without Otis. He mentions that Otis acted heroically, saving his life. Everyone praises him, including Lori, telling Shane to stay. Shane washes up, and sees a bloody cut on his scalp and shoulder, evidence of some kind of struggle. Staring in the mirror, Shane flashes back. Otis and Shane are outside with the medical supplies continuing to run, pursued by walkers. Shane, believing that the walkers will eventually overtake them both, which effectively dooms Carl, elects to shoot Otis with his last bullet to cover his escape. As Otis drops to the pavement, a brutal fight ensues as Shane tries to strip Otis of his weapons and supplies. Walkers close in and Shane limps away as Otis screams in terror and pain while the walkers rip him apart. Back in the real time, Shane shaves his head to disguise the evidence of his betrayal and struggle with Otis. He stares stoically at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, horrific events from earlier flashing back in his mind with vivid detail. Shane seems to show little remorse for his actions, believing he made the right choice in an impossible situation. "Cherokee Rose" Shane soon finds himself in an awkward position when he is asked to speak on behalf of Otis at his funeral, as he was the last one to see him alive. With Patricia's sorrowful, tear-filled eyes fixated on him, Shane conjures up a heroic tale of Otis saying "We gotta save the boy," and intentionally putting himself in harm's way for the greater good. Shane's tale, of course, contrasts with the fact that Otis had not willingly given himself up, but instead was betrayed and left for dead. Later, Shane participates in the operation to retrieve the 'swimmer' from the bottom of a well, which goes awry when the walker disintegrates under its own weight, contaminating the well. Shane also continues tutoring Andrea on firearms. "Chupacabra" The survivors continue the search for Sophia, and Shane participates despite his still-ailing ankle and internal conflicts. During the episode, "Save the Last One", Shane is seen at his darkest moment so far in the entire series. In "Chupacabra", Shane begins to display signs of his deteriorating moral values to fellow survivors when he disagrees with Rick about continuing the search for Sophia, arguing that Rick lacks the ability to make the right decisions when those decisions are also difficult. Shane opens a similar discussion with Lori, but receives little support as Lori is in support of her husband, saying that she and Carl are not his problem, nor his 'excuse.' "Secrets" Carl approaches Shane and asks him to teach him how to use guns. At first Lori is opposed but Rick convinces her to let Shane teach Carl and the others how to shoot. Most of the group does fairly well, and Andrea seems to excel. Shane gives her some private tutoring after the rest of the group head back to the farmhouse. Shane is an expert instructor, but in trying to distract Andrea as part of the lesson, he upsets her. They make up as part of an agreement that Shane is to take Andrea with him on a mission to investigate a lead on Sophia. The lead is a dead end, but turns out to be an opportunity for Shane to administer one final shooting lesson - a live exercise with walkers. Andrea struggles to find a groove at first, but transforms her fear into sheer determination, and the pair of them make the heads of all nearby walkers splatter their crimson contents onto the pavement. Exhilarated, Andrea makes a move on Shane on the ride back and the two have sex. Meanwhile back at camp, the secret of Shane and Lori is revealed to Rick, though it is not clear at this point if Shane or Rick is the father of Lori's baby. On returning, Shane is confronted by Dale who says "I know the kind of man you are." Dale furthermore tells Shane to leave the group for good. Bringing up the suspicious nature of Otis's death, as well as Shane's attempted "assassination" of Rick back in "Wildfire". This resulted in Shane threatening Dale's life. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Shane insists having a guard watching the barn at all times until Rick can find a diplomatic solution, but his patience for diplomacy is quickly depleted. Rick and Shane argue at the barn and Shane has lost almost all confidence in Rick's decision-making abilities. Rick tells Shane that simply leaving the farm isn't an option, and that Lori is pregnant. After Rick leaves, Shane confronts Lori but she says that the baby will never be his, even if it is his biologically. Shane tells her that only he can protect her and Carl because Rick isn't cut out for this world. Shane walks away and is stopped by Carl. Carl tells him that they have to go after Sophia and that they have to stay at the farm. Shane agrees, but tells Carl they may have to fight for it. Lori calls to Carl to get him away from Shane. Immediately, Shane goes to the RV to gather guns only to find them missing. He deduces that Dale is responsible, and confronts him in the woods just before he can hide the weapons. Shane returns to the farm with weapons and begins rallying the troops in opposition of Hershel's harboring walkers. In the distance, Hershel is returning with the two captured walkers. The sight is enough to send the already seething Shane over the edge. To Hershel's horror, Shane repeatedly shoots one of the captured walkers to illustrate that it is not human. Spurred by Rick, Shane finishes the walker off with a bullet in the head point-blank. He then says that if they want to survive, they have to 'fight for it,' and furiously opens the barn doors. Shane and the other survivors massacre the walkers as they file out of the barn as a mortified Hershel looks on. The group is shocked as zombified Sophia emerges from the barn, and Rick steps up to dispatch her. "Nebraska" As the Greene Family and friends walk back to the house, Shane accuses Hershel of knowing Sophia's whereabouts, but Hershel denies knowing that she was in the barn, speculating that Otis had put her there before he died, and angrily orders Rick's group to leave the farm. Rick ridicules Shane for his actions, but Shane mocks Rick's failed diplomacy with Hershel, and criticizes his decision to continue the search for Sophia. Tensions worsen between Shane and Dale as Shane asks what Dale does to protect the camp but Dale doesn't reply, then Shane adds next time he needs a radiator hose he will go to Dale. Shane is washing up at a water pump when Carol emerges from the forest, muddy and scratched. Shane cleans her cuts and apologizes for what happened to Sophia he also states that if he knew Sophia was in there he would have never opened it and he was only thinking about the safety of his fellow survivors. "Triggerfinger" Shane goes to find Lori but when he arrives at the crash site all he finds is the two walkers Lori killed. He eventually finds Lori still heading into town despite her accident. Shane lies to Lori and says that Rick has already returned to the farm to get her to return to the farm. When they return to the farm Lori finds out that Shane lied, she confronts him but he defends himself to the group, saying he was only protecting the baby, revealing to everyone, including Carl, that Lori is pregnant. The group argues on what to do with Randall, Rick says they will fix him up and than drop him off to defend himself but Shane thinks that he will tell his group where the farm is and this will start a war. Hershel reminds Shane that it is his farm and while he is there he needs to keep his mouth shut. Outside Shane and Andrea discuss what the group should do about Randall. "18 Miles Out" At an abandoned public works station, Rick and Shane flee from attacking Walkers. Shane barricades himself in a school bus as walkers bang against the door. Earlier, Rick and Shane drive down a country road. Rick stops the car short of their destination — 18 miles away from the farm — to confront Shane: Rick knows what happened with Otis, and he knows about Shane's affair with Lori. Rick asks Shane if he believes Rick is unable to keep his family safe. "You can't just be the good guy and expect to live," Shane replies, "That is my wife, that is my son, that is my unborn child," Rick says that he would do anything for them. Back on the road, Rick makes plans for the coming winter, explaining that they have to conserve ammunition and stockpile food. Shane listens passively, staring out the window at a lone walker ambling through a field. Rick drives past the 18-mile mark, looking to leave Randall somewhere he'll have a chance. He pulls up to a public works station surrounded by a fence. A walker in police uniform approaches. Shane draws his gun but Rick stops him. Rick cuts his finger and wipes blood on the fence. When the walker presses his face against it, Rick stabs it in the head. "Gun's quick, easy," Rick says, "but there are other ways to do this." A second walker in uniform approaches, and Shane follows suit. Later, Rick siphons gas as Shane examines the policemen's bodies, noting they haven't been bitten. Rick points to scratches that likely caused their transformation. Rick and Shane drag Randall to the pavement. Rick drops a knife on the ground as he and Shane walk away Randall begs them not to abandon him, trying to explain he's a normal guy. "I went to school with Maggie for God's sake!" he screams. Rick and Shane freeze. "He knows where the farm is," Shane speculates, drawing his gun. Rick tackles Shane as he pulls the trigger, forcing Shane to miss Randall. Rick argues he needs time to think about what to do. Shane counters that Randall could lead his people to the farm and accuses Rick of putting Lori and Carl in danger by sparing him. "I don't think you can keep them safe," Shane concludes. The two begin brawling. Randall, meanwhile, crawls toward the knife. Shane topples a motorcycle onto Rick, briefly trapping him. He goes to Randall and aims his gun, but Rick tackles Shane before he can fire. Frustrated, Shane grabs a wrench and hurls it at Rick. Rick dodges the wrench but it goes through a building window which causes dozens of walkers to begin pouring out through the broken window. Shane flees the onslaught. At the public works station, Shane barricades himself in a school bus against the walkers. Rick finds Randall and drags him to the SUV. From the school bus, Shane watches as his partner abandons him. Rick takes the weapons off the two dead policemen. In the bus, Shane is losing ground to the walkers when the SUV bursts through a nearby gate. As Randall drives, Rick leans out the window shooting walkers. Shane runs to the back of the bus and dives into the SUV. Back on the road, Rick and Shane restrain Randall and toss him in the trunk. Alone, Rick admits he'll likely kill Randall — but he's still going to think it over. "That is my wife, that is my son, that is my child," Rick repeats. "You wanna be with us, you gotta follow my lead." Rick returns Shane's gun to him. "It's time for you to come back," Rick says. Driving back to the farm, Shane stares silently out the window. Outside, a lone walker ambles aimlessly through a field. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" From inside the slaughter shed, Randall overhears Shane approaching with Carl. Carl is curious about the prisoner, but Shane insists he let the grown-ups handle it. Shane asks Andrea, who's standing guard outside, if she would stop him if he were to try to shoot Randall. She insists she would. Shane shares his suspicion that Rick won't be able to go through with the execution. "Every time we have a problem around here," he says, "who you thinks behind it?". Meanwhile, Carl watches Randall from the rafters of the slaughter shed. Randall notices him. "I didn't do nothin'," Randall tells Carl, begging to be set free. Carl slowly starts walking toward Randall, but is halted when Shane enters. Shane shoves a gun in Randall's face and drags Carl out of the shed. "Quit trying to get yourself killed," Shane scolds. Dale approaches Shane and tries to convince him to spare Randall. Shane gives Dale credit for the effort, and says that if Dale convinces the others, he'll go along with it. "But I'm telling you now," Shane warns Dale that he is wrong. Rick, Shane and Daryl bring Randall to the barn and put him on his knees. Rick asks if he has any final words. Randall cries, begging for his life. As Rick raises his gun, Carl enters the barn. "Do it, Dad," he says. Shocked, Rick lowers his gun and orders Randall taken away. Shane storms out of the barn. He is later seen hearing the screams of Dale alongside others and rushes to the scene where Dale has been fatally injured by a walker. Daryl then mercy kills Dale after Rick was unable to do it himself. "Better Angels" Shane attends Dale's funeral. He later goes into the fields and viciously beat walkers to death along with T-Dog, Andrea, and Daryl. Rick then later tells Shane to watch over everyone at the farm while he and Daryl leave to cut Randall loose. Shane doesn't fully agree with Ricks plan of letting Randall go. Rick then tells Shane, "This is what's happening. Swallow it." Then Rick not fully trusting Shane, tells Andrea to watch over (babysit) Shane. Later while loading lumber Shane is visited by Carl. He gives Shane Daryl's gun confessing that he took it. He also tells Shane that Dale's death was his fault. He saw the walker that killed him stuck in the mud. He stated that he could have killed it. Instead he threw rocks at it until it got free and attacked him. While building a lookout spot, Shane is approached by Lori, she thanks him for everything he did for her and Carl since the start of the outbreak, but he needs to understand that they will never be together again. Infuriated by this, Shane approaches Rick and tells him he needs to talk to Carl instead of worrying about Randall. While Rick talks to his son, Shane approaches Randall in the shed. He leads him out into the woods, and behind a tree where he snaps his neck. Shane hits his face against a tree to make it look as if a struggle ensued between he and Randall. He runs back to the group and says Randall got the jump on him and is now free. Daryl, Glenn, Rick and Shane leave to hunt for him at nightfall. While Daryl and Glenn investigate the scene and discover Randall's now "zombie" body, Rick and Shane have made their way to a clearing away from the others. Rick soon realizes that it's Shane's plan to shoot and kill him. He reasons with him, even dropping his gun, but before Shane can fire, Rick stabs Shane in the heart. As Shane dies in his arms, Rick collapses on him, upset and distraught for what he had to do. Carl then happens on the scene and is emotionally distraught over Shane's death. As Rick tries to explain his reasoning for taking Shane's life, his former best friend re-animates behind him and begins to walk towards the unknowing Rick. Carl raises his gun and shoots the zombified Shane directly in the head, killing him instantly. This alerts a mass crowd of walkers, who converge on Rick and Carl as they bend over the corpse of Shane. "Beside the Dying Fire" Carl questions his father about Shane's death, although Rick is not able to reply after spotting horde of walkers. When the survivors flee the farm, Rick admits to Lori about the events surrounding Shane's death, shocking Lori, who starts to avoid her husband. When Rick's leadership is questioned among the group, Rick snaps and mentions his part in killing Shane, stunning the group, Carl included. Rick defends himself by explaining Shane's plan to murder him. Season 3 "Seed" Shane is mentioned by Carol when she tells Daryl that Shane could never have taken the group as far as Rick did once they arrived at The Prison. "Hounded" He is mentioned by Rick when he is explaining to his own hallucination about the people he has killed in the past, when he says that Shane forgot who he was. "When the Dead Come Knocking" He is mentioned by Glenn while being interrogated by Merle. Glenn was trying to threaten Merle by lying about several members still being alive, including Shane and Jim. Glenn then makes the mistake of saying Andrea is alive and with the group, leading Merle to smirk. "Made to Suffer" During the attack on Woodbury to save Maggie and Glenn, Rick hallucinates Shane coming out of the smoke with his shotgun. "Shane" then shoots and kills Oscar and is then killed by Rick. Afterward, Rick walks over to the body to see that it was just a soldier from Woodbury. "Home" He is mentioned by Rick when he is talking to Hershel about his hallucinations. "I Ain't a Judas" He is mentioned by Andrea when she questions his whereabouts upon her arrival to the Prison. Rick does not say anything, but later learns from Carol that he was killed by Rick. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes (Alive) Shane lures Rick out to a field in the middle of the forest by pretending to look for an escaped Randall, however Rick realizes Shane's story and comes to the conclusion that Shane brought him out there to kill him. Rick makes it seem as though he's handing Shane his weapon, as he refused to be armed. Once his gun is in Shane's hand, Rick pulls out his knife and stabs Shane in the chest, saying he brought this on himself. Shane then dies. *Carl Grimes (Zombified) As Rick tries to cope with what happened, Carl appears, shocked to see Shane dead. He aims his gun at what at first we assume to be Rick, but is actually a now-zombified Shane. Carl pulls the trigger, killing a zombified Shane. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shane has killed: *Unnamed Criminal *Robb Spanner (Zombified) *Patty Taylor (Zombified) *Otis (Caused) *Louise Bush (Zombified) *Doug (Zombified) *Greene Farm Inhabitants (Zombified) *Randall *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick was Shane's partner and were best friends ever since high school. They were practically brothers. Rick often turned to him when he faced problems concerning his marriage to Lori. The outbreak, however, had put a strain on their good relationship. Believing Rick was dead when he did not wake up from his coma, Shane started an affair with his wife. Rick quickly realized what happened but concealed his anger. Shane was extremely jealous of Rick because Lori still loved him. He believed that he was better for Lori and Carl and that Rick was weak. In "18 Miles Out", their relationship begins to spiral out of control when Rick and Shane physically fight each other, with Shane triggering a swarm of walkers that attacked them. In the end Shane decides that it would be best to get rid of Rick because, in his mind, Rick was weaker and unable to make tough decisions and therefore unfit to lead the survivors (despite the fact that Rick saved his life when he was trapped in a school bus). Shane's ruthless behavior and dislike of Rick's leadership eventually caused his demise. Shane appears briefly as a hallucination to Rick in the heat of a vicious gunfight, to which Rick promptly shoots and kills him, later realizing it was a Woodbury soldier. The hallucination reveals that killing Shane still weighs heavily on his conscience. Lori Grimes Lori and Shane (Rick's best friend) had presumably known each other for years. Pre-Apocalypse, they both lived in the same small town in Georgia. It is mentioned that Shane had been a real DIY kind of guy and even showed up Rick by fixing the Grimes' sink. After believing that Rick had died in hospital, Shane, sparing no thought for himself, accompanied Lori and Carl to Atlanta, where they believed a refugee center to be. It is implied that on the way there, Shane and Lori had a sexual encounter, both desperately needing physical contact amid the chaos and grief surrounding. When the survivors are stationed outside of Atlanta, Lori sneaks off into the woods to meet Shane for a romantic tryst (Shane later mentions that the pair "carried on quite a bit" in these times). Rick's reunion with his family and Shane is bittersweet, as Shane struggles to accept that Rick has rightfully resumed his role as a protector, father and lover. Consequently, friction between the trio worsens and is further complicated by Lori's pregnancy- and the truth that Shane could very well be the baby's father. To Lori, he insists that their affair had been "a long time coming", implying that there could possibly have been romantic tension present prior to the zombie breakout. But she continues to deny that any real feelings had ever existed between them. At a bid to eliminate the threat of her former lover (and bury her regretted mistake for good), Lori warns Rick of Shane's erratic behavior and implies that Rick should handle him before he does something dangerous. However, after Dale's funeral in "Better Angels", she appears to have had a change of heart, not only apologizing to Shane for putting him at odds with Rick, but also acknowledging that he hadn't misinterpreted the feelings between them. Lori is overwhelmed with shock, grief and anger when learning that Rick killed Shane and she reacts even more horrified that Carl shot Shane once he turned into a walker. Andrea At first, Andrea and Shane did not make much contact with each other during the group's time in Atlanta. But, once they were on the highway, Shane began teaching Andrea how to properly use her gun. They then went on to search for Sophia by themselves in a small town, and when a herd came through, Shane's shooting lessons payed off as Andrea began putting down walker after walker. The two then had a sexual encounter on the way back to the farm. When Andrea is naming the people who died to Merle she excludes Shane, unaware of his death due to being left behind before Rick informed the group of his demise. Andrea is later informed of Shane's death by Carol when she arrives at The Prison, and appears shocked to learn that Rick was responsible for murdering Shane because Shane staged Randall's death to lure Rick out to kill him. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Trivia *Shane's character development up until "Wildfire" bears strong similarities to his development in the Comic Series. The first and most notable change in his development came from his lifespan in the TV Series compared to the Comic Series. **In the Comic Series, Shane is killed very early on by Carl in the forests of Atlanta, ending the first volume. **In the TV Series, he survives Season 1, leaving the forest and Atlanta with the group. He survives long enough to encounter the Greene Family Farm, living longer than Sophia and Dale, and learning that Lori is pregnant, before being killed in a similar fashion to the Comic Series by Rick and Carl. *Shane's signature sidearm is a Glock 17. *Shane, despite having been one of the "leaders" of the group, had notable setbacks that Rick did not appear to have. Most of these were based around his temper and his willingness to forget his humanity in order to survive. *Shane is the first person in the TV Series to cause the death of a living character, Otis. *Jon Bernthal had tried to convince executive producer Gregory Nicotero to allow him be the only zombie with a speaking line, “Riiiiiick," but Nicotero declined. *Jeffrey DeMunn, who portrayed Dale in the TV Series, flew in from New York to watch the filming of Shane's final scene. *Shane's death is "reversed" in the TV Series when compared to the Comic Series. In the Comic Series, he was first killed by Carl, then killed again as a walker by Rick. In the TV Series, he is first killed by Rick and shot by Carl after reanimation. *The time-frame between Shane's death and his reanimation process is quite different between the Comic Series and the TV Series. **In the Comic Series, the survivors had time to both bury and mourn Shane's death without any complications. **In the TV Series, he reanimates in the matter of minutes. *Shane's death was accidentally leaked by the AMC TV store on March 1, 2012 in promotional materials for the Season 2 Blu-Ray set.Huge Walking Dead Spoiler Alert! AMC Accidentally Leaks Major Character's Death on DVD Ad, eonline. Photos of Shane as a zombie were similarly leaked and posted on many websites, including The Walking Dead Wiki. *In reviewing Shane's death, The Atlantic wrote: "With Shane out of the picture in the comics, Otis doesn't die until a zombie attack that happens many issues later. And 94 issues into the series, Sophia is still going strong. (Viewed in this light, the TV series is a kind of Bizarro-World version of It's a Wonderful Life for Shane: How many lives were worse because he lived?)."Scott Meslow, How Faithful Should 'The Walking Dead' Be to Its Comic-Book Source?, The Atlantic, (March 12, 2012). *Robert Kirkman said Shane's death was planned for the TV Series adaptation "before the first episode of season one was shot." "Frank Darabont had actually planned to do it at the end of the first season before he knew that the first season was going to be six episodes. Once the show was given a six-episode order it was decided that we would hold Shane’s death for the second season. But from the very first day of planning the second season it was mapped out that Shane would be kicking the bucket at the end of this season."Clark Collis, 'Walking Dead' exec producer Robert Kirkman talks about tonight's episode and THAT [SPOILER!: 'I am a madman!'], Entertainment Weekly, (March 11, 2012). *Glen Mazzara explained why Shane became a walker in "Better Angels" much faster than Amy, and why he still turned despite not getting bit: "We worked hard to make sure that revelation landed. We knew what we were doing there. We knew it would land a punch. We’ve never had a main character become a zombie to this extent. Those flashes of zombie mayhem represent the storm in Shane’s brain to some extent … Amy was a weaker character. Shane is in a murderous rage … he’s going to reanimate quicker. There’s just more life in that zombie, believe it or not. We do have internal rules for that."James Hibberd, 'Walking Dead' showrunner talks finale, controversies: 'There's more bloodshed coming', Entertainment Weekly, (March 15, 2012). **Shane was also the first person that Rick saw reanimate without being bit, unlike Julie who reanimated by being shot by Chris in the Comic Series. *Shane is one of the few characters to have appeared in almost every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the Comic Series, TV show, Video Game, Assault, and Social Game. *Shane is older than his comic counterpart, being in his mid-30's while in the comic book he is 25. *At the 2012 Emerald City Comic-Con featuring a panel with Jon Bernthal and Laurie Holden, Bernthal revealed what his version of Shane's death would have been. The ending would have been the same up until the point when Shane and Rick walk into the clearing while searching for Randall. Rick would have asked why they are stopping in the field as they need to find their prisoner, to which Shane would have confessed that he had killed Randall which is a job Rick should have done himself. Shane then would have pulled his gun on Rick leading to similar dialogue between the two men as in the final episode, with the second change being that Shane would have admitted he was there to kill Rick. Rick would then have had similar dialogue as in the episode asking why he was doing this, as he thought they settled their issues in "18 Miles Out." Rick would have then thrown his gun away, instead of holding it in a non-confrontational position, insisting that Shane would have to kill an unarmed man. Shane would have then charged Rick and putting his gun into Ricks' face using the same insults as in the final episode about Carl and Lori, but adding a new insult such as "I tasted your wife." Rick would have then stabbed Shane to death as in the final episode, having the same dialogue as in the episode telling Shane it was his fault that he was being killed, not his own. When Shane would have came back as a zombie, Rick (having thrown his gun away), would have picked up Shane's gun to shoot him. When attempting to pull the trigger Rick would come to the realization that Shane never put any ammo into his gun, and must've brought Rick out there to have him kill him, forcing Rick to finally be more like Shane. Carl would have then had shown up and killed zombified Shane, similarly again to the final episode. Comic Con References Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Category:Brown Hair Category:Caucasian-American Category:Male